千本桜 Perwira Senbonzakura 千本桜
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: Langsung baca aja/ gak pinter bikin summary


千本桜 Perwira Senbonzakura 千本桜

* * *

Japan, 30 October 1939 08.12 A.M

Disebuah Ruangan Di istana kekaisaran jepang sedang mengadakan rapat tentang rencana penyerangan jepang di Pearl Harbor Amerika serikat. Rapat itu dihadiri oleh: Kaisar, Menteri Luar negeri jepang, Perwira Senbonzakura yang terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke, Menma, Tsunade, Karin , Naruko DLL

''Bagaimana Kalau kita mengerahkan 500 Pesawat Kamikaze menuju Pearl Harbor'' Usul Naruto

Serentak Semua Melihat Naruto Dengan tatapan horror yang dapat dibaca ''apa kau sudah gila!''

''Um…Apa itu tidak berlebihan Dobe''kata Sasuke

''Kau mengira aku mengerahkan pasukan segitu tanpa rencana Teme!''

''Lalu Rencana Apa Yang akan kau Lakukan?''

''Pertama-tama kerahkan pesawat Kamikaze dari Tokyo Menuju Okinawa disana akan ada Kapal induk untuk menampung seluruh pesawat Kamikaze…setelah itu persenjatai Kamikaze dengan bom, bom torpedo, serta satu bom anti perisai kapal destroyer.. berangkat kapal induk dengan jarak 15 km nanti disitu tempat yang tidak terdeteksi Radar Amerika.. Seranglah Pearl Harbor saat minggu, 7 Desember 1941 waktu itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang pearl harbor….dan kusarankan menyerang pearl harbor saat waktu Pagi hari'' Kata Naruto

''HEBAT!'' Kata Semua disitu kecuali Perwira Senbonzakura, Dan Kaisar

''Jadi Semua Anggota Rapat setuju dengan keputusan ini?''Tanya sang Kaisar

''SETUJU!''

2 Year's Later…..

Okinawa, 7 Desember 1941 07.00 A.M

''Ah… Pegal sekali''Kata Menma

''Pegal Dengkulmu padahal kamu tadi tidur Sementara aku Dan Sasuke berjaga buritan kapal selama 3 jam'' Kata Karin Marah

'' Daripada Kalian Bertengkar lebih bersiap siap untuk penyerangan nanti'' Tegur Naruto

'' Hai Naruto-sama'' Kata Mereka berdua

''Skip aja pas bagian nerbangin Kamikaze''

_Sementara di pearl harbor_

''Pak kami mendeteksi sekitar 500 pesawat dari barat''kapa seorang prajurit

''Tenang paling-paling itu pesawat kita setelah berpatroli''Kata Ketuanya

'' Oh Begitu syukurlah''

Sungguh fatal sekali tindakan sang ketuanya padahal itu adalah pesawat jepang yang sedang bergerak menuju pearl harbor. Sesudah itu pesawat pun sampai menuju pearl harbor. Sementara itu para tentara amerika yang melihat pesawat-pesawat itu dengan tatapan takut namun ada yang menganggap biasa-biasa saja...Namun Perempuan berambut Pink melihat pesawat-pesawat dengan tatapan curiga

Sakura P.O.V

Hari minggu ini terlihat aneh menurutku… Yah kenapa karena tiba-tiba ada banyak pesawat yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Aku pun mengabaikan pesawat itu dan melanjutkan tugasku yaitu Memeriksa senjata di Kapal U.S.S Arizona. Namun setelah itu aku pun curiga disaat pesawat itu menjatuhkan bom torpedo menuju Kapal U.S.S Virginia dan beberapa saat bom itu meledak dan semua prajurit pun panik.

kulihat ada beberapa pesawat menembak mitraliur mereka ke kapal aku pun berhasil menghindar namun ada beberapa yang terkena peluru itu. Shizune saat itu berlari menghampiri aku

'' Sakura ada apa ini kenapa ada banyak pesawat menyerang!'' Kata Shizune Panik

''Aku pun juga tidak tahu Shizune'' Jawabku

Setelah itu Shizune memberiku Senapan Submesin Thompson kepadaku *AN: Yang pernah Main Medal of Honor pasti tidak asingkan* Setelah itu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menembaki beberapa pesawat, ada pesawat yang berhasil aku tembak tetapi pesawat itu hampir menabrak Buritan aku pun bernafas lega. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada bom berhasil menembus lantai kapal dan jatuh di gudang peluru, aku pun kaget dan berlari sambil berteriak.

''CEPAT LARI SEMUANYA!''kataku

Beberapa saat bagian depan kapal meledak hebat sampai-sampai terputus menjadi dua. Aku pun terhempas karena ledakan itu cukup kuat dan setelah itu kepalaku terbentur tembok kapal dan aku pun pingsan.

Sakura P.O.W End

Beberapa saat setelah kapal U.S.S Arizona meledak. Banyak pesawat jepang yang menjatuhkan bom secara akurat dan serangan berakhir pada pukul 09.00

The End

* * *

Halo Minna-san author gaje maniak sejarah telah kembali

bagaimana cerita di atas bagus atau ndak sorry kalau jelek ya.. Author hanya manusia biasa

Tolong di Reviews Ya...Sayonara ^^


End file.
